Poseidon
" '''I want to be more than this. ''' ''Not just a God of Ocean or Earthquakes. No! I want to be King of all Gods; all will bow before me!"-'' Poseidon,declaring his reason to be a Champion Poseidon is the Greek God of the Seas. He is the second son of the Titan of Time, Kronos, and the Titaness of Motherhood and Generation, Rhea, making Poseidon the older brother of Hera and Zeus, He is the younger brother of Hades, Hestia, and Demeter. After the Titanomachy, Poseidon was delegated to ruling the oceans after he drew his lot while Zeus ruled the Heavens and Hades ruled the underworld. He is married to the Sea Goddess, Amphitrite, and is the father of the Sea God, Triton. History Poseidon was born from his mother, Rhea, shortly after Demeter was swallowed by their father, Kronos. After he was born, he was then swallowed and grew up inside of the Titan Lord's belly. Eventually, his brother, Zeus, came and freed them. He and his siblings rallied behind the young god and engaged their father in a cataclysmic war that tore apart Greece. Eventually, after receiving their weapons from the Briares, the young Olympian Gods overthrew the Titans and Kronos and the others were cast into the pits of Tartarus. After the construction of Mt. Olympus was completed, the three brothers drew lots and Zeus took the Heavens, Hades the Underworld, and Poseidon took the oceans for himself. Early in his reign, Poseidon began searching for a wife. His attention soon turned to the beautiful Nereid, Amphitrite, but she rejected his proposal and fled. As a result, Poseidon became extremely depressed and pointlessly wandered about his palace, bellowing "louder than a humpback whale", giving many whales and giant squids terrible migraines. Fortunately for him, Delphin, the dolphin god, and Poseidon's lieutenant was sent in pursuit and managed to persuade the goddess into reconsidering the offer. Overjoyed, after his grandiose wedding, Poseidon gratefully awarded his lieutenant by creating a constellation in his honor. He would father three children by Amphitrite, including a son named Triton. During the War of Gods, Poseidon was ambushed by the original Leviathan and suffer a fatal wound. From there, the Majin of Water saved him in exchange for his servitude. Appearance Poseidon, in his mortal form, appears as an extremely handsome man. He has windswept white hair that emphasizes the fierce look that frequently adorns his face. His skin is pale and he possesses blue eyes. More often than not, Poseidon is often seen wearing a long, silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails. Underneath his coat is a navy blue ascot wrapped around his neck, which hangs over a black, sleeveless vest. Poseidon also wears dark green pants with a scale-like pattern running across its surface, and tall, brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top. When assuming his God Form, he transforms into a quadruped shark-like monster of titanic proportion. Personality A cold,cruel and extremely callous god. Poseidon is described to be the ideal god by the Twelve Olympians. He rarely shows his emotion; like the still ocean before a violent storm. He is also very blunt and does not mince words. A prime example can be seen where the Sea God mock Issei for being weak. Another one is when he mocked Ajuka Beelzebub for creating the Evil Pieces to replenish their losses. One of his most defining traits is that he is arrogant. Zeus mentioned that if his ego is the size of an island, then Poseidon's ego is bigger than a mountain. If someone were to insult him or even look at him the wrong way, he will lash out without any restraint.He looks down on those who are weaker than him. He mocked his nephews and nieces for not being able to possess a fragment of their father's strength. Despite his flaws, he holds a modicum of respect to those who are willing to fight for their dreams Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Poseidon wields immense levels of strength as an Olympian God. His strength is said to be comparable to his brother Hades and rivals the power of Zeus himself. His strength surpasses that of most devils and angels, going beyond Ultimate Class in strength. Ever since becoming a Majin's champion, his strngth has increased to the point he can take on both Zeus and Hades by himself. Immense Durability: Poseidon is extremely durable. He can take on multiple blast from Zeus's True Bolt '''without showing any signs of pain. He once fought the Dragon King of the Eastern Sea for three days and nights before succumbing to his wounds. ' '''Hydrokinesis': As the God of the Seas, Poseidon can control water on a scale greater than anything mages can ever hope to achieve. Poseidon can pull water from the moisture in the air, create massive tsunamis with a wave of his hand, and form hyper condensed bullets of extremely pressurized water that is capable of severely injuring an Ultimate Class Devil easily. Spearmanship: His skill with the spear,specifically the Trident is in a league of it's own. Terrakinesis: As the God of Earthquakes, Poseidon can manipulate the Earth, causing tremors by shifting tectonic plates. Shapeshifting: Poseidon can shapeshift. While his shapeshifting is not on par with Loki, it is good enough to fool many. Underwater Breathing: Poseidon is capable of breathing underwater. Immortality: As a God, Poseidon can potentially live on forever unless something kills him. That feat in and of itself is extremely difficult to pull off. Trivia *Poseidon's appearance is based on Vergil from Devil May Cry. Category:Jusasisafool Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas